


A State of Mind

by Links6



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Language, Kai is super awkward, M/M, OTP Feels, One of My Favorites, Out of Character, So much OOCness, Throwback to the 2000's, Tyson is smooth AF, Yet I love it, reading has consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Kai started reading up on Psychology and now, he's starting to regret it... a lot!





	A State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> AN1: I still don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, themes or associations. It's FANfiction, as always!
> 
> AN2: all the italicized texts are quotes from either: '18 Body Language Clues That Say He's Interested - Definitely' or basic psyc... obviously, not textbook psychology here ;)
> 
> AN3: as always, major OOC-ness coming your way! ENJOY!

It's a chilly morning in Tokyo. Snow was only now starting to fall, only now when winter's almost over. The light white blanket of icy flakes covered the entire estate and covered the beautiful green grassy stretch that surrounded the property.

Everyone was bundled up in blankets, mitts, thick jackets, you name it. The heater's turned up on full. Rei makes sure everyone's got a mug of his famous hot-chocolate before snuggling back into his own blanket-fort of his own.

Max set-up the TV to the current preliminaries of the Beyblade World championship. That only served to remind them all how happy they are for being the current champions, and that they won't have to attend until the finals.

Tyson, always the man of action, had made it his personal mission to get Kai to join in on the team's TV marathon. Whether the guy wants to or not. The World Champ even gets himself psyched up with some pre-mission stretching, just in case Kai joining would require some physical persuasion of the dragging-kind.

So, strutting up to his prey, he is set up to be the persuader – _for once._

Kai, on the other hand, had picked one hell of an unfortunate time to read the book he was reading.

When a pair of shoes enter Kai's line of sight, he freezes his reading.

 

_In the event that he's intrigued, he'll want the focus on him. He'll unknowingly withdraw from his companions by standing somewhat separated, planning to be viewed as an individual suitor._

 

Kai shakes his head, trying to get rid of the stray thought before finally moving the book over so he can provide a death-glare to whomever decided to interrupt his sacred reading time.

He looks over, only to end up watching Tyson bending over to pull up his socks.

 

_On the off chance that a person pulls up his socks when their partner is nearby, it shows certain intrigue and an endeavoring effort to look their best for their prospective partner._

 

Instantly regretting his choice in reading materials, Kai snaps his Psychology book shut and sighs, "What is it, Tyson?"

Tyson quickly straightens out, his mouth still agape when he realizes he forgot what he walked over here for.

 

 

_When a man sees their suitable partner and , even for a moment, his lips part... it's surely evidence of keen interest._

 

"Uhhh… " Tyson thinks for a moment before snapping his fingers when he remembers, "Oh right!"

Kai can't help but roll his eyes.

Kai was currently halfway through his personal research quest into psychology. He'd become intrigued a few months ago and started reading up on behavioural psychology, group mentalities, the ID, all of it. It was fascination at its finest.

Right now though, he was getting to the awkward part –for him at least. All things love and sexual. And Kai Hiwatari is not exactly " _one"_ with his " _inner-nature"._ Which made it all the worse, because, since he started reading up on it, everyday occurrences suddenly stood out like a fire alarm. Or a lobster on a crate of Vodka – it's a Russian thing.

"Hey snuggle-Kai, are you going to join us?" Tyson grins when the nickname only earns more of an annoyed glare from Kai.

 

_Nicknames are like little claims of territory. Being named by a nickname is having a special-brand of personalized connection between you and another individual._

 

"I told you to stop calling me that," Kai growls.

 _THE_ snuggle-K incident of 2002 happened during the second World Championships, when Kai fell asleep mid-breakfast and ended up canoodling with a pack of Fruitloops. Rei was courteous enough to Bluetooth the entire team pics of the once in a lifetime occurrence.

"Rei even made his special hot chocolate," Tyson says and walks forwards. He nabs one of the floating marshmallows from Kai's mug and chows down on it, "with those  _teeny toony little_ marshmallows _…._ "

 

_Sharing a meal boosts a couple or community sense of relation, bonding or intimate communication._

 

Only, that little gesture alone made Kai gag and had him setting down his hot-chocolate mug with the intent of never picking it up again.

"Oh, come on," Tyson rests his hands on his hips, taking up a stance as he quirks his eyebrow, "I even got you a chair ready."

 

_Hands will, more often than not, point to the best resource of individual's physical appearance. For men, they will stand with their hands on their hips to accentuate their muscular chest and -_

 

"It's got fluffy cushions, three-" Tyson raises his fingers to make a point, " _I say THREE_   blankets on it AND"

At this point, Kai's turning the slightest shade of pink. He's using all his willpower to just stay put and not run away screaming at the uptake of unintentionally sexual pictures his mind's forming between the two of them.

" _YOU, Kai…_ " Tyson proclaims and points his finger at Kai, "Get to sit next to THE World Champion."

"As if you're so special," Kai snaps, happy that his sarcasm is in working order still. He decides to finally end this conversation before it got even more  _awkward_ by opening up his book again. He practically hides behind the book and forces himself to focus on the written words in front of him, only, he didn't open up at such a fortunate place _-no_. He opened up at the blank space. He pages forward, as non-chalantly as possible, until he finds at least  _some_ written text.

"Oh, come on, please…" Tyson, World Beyblade Champ, has never been too proud to beg though, " _Pllleaasssseeeeee, Kai!_ "

And that's when the weird shit starts. He starts trying to get a look of Kai, trying to view over ~ under ~ sideways around the book Kai's reading. Only, it's not working. He's just looking like a Bobble-head doll with a case of the hiccups.

 

_Men are divided into two sub-categories: one - he'll simply create a small movement (ie. adjust his shoelace or tie around their potential partner) to catch their eye; two - he'll be loud and bombastic, trying everything to catch their attention._

 

"I'll do anything!"

Of course, Rei just HAD to add in his own little quip of:  _"_ Tyson, are you  _really_  willing to do  _ANYTHING_  to get Kai's attention?" in a certain innuendo tone of voice that had Max 'Oooh'-ing, Tyson blushing and Kai groaning.

"Not like  _that!_ " Tyson counters weakly, trying to stop his entire face from turning red now.

"If I go will you stop terrorizing me?" Kai finally growls and stands up, still towering over Tyson as always.

"Absolutely!" Tyson grins and turns Kai around by the shoulders, "Get yourself comfy, I'll get you anything you want, promise."

And Rei, ever the instigator, "ANYTHI-"

"Yes!  _Anything_!" Tyson inadvertently shouts back, only to officially turn red now.

That doesn't stop the World Champ from leading Kai to his chair by guiding him with a hand on the small of Kai's back.

 

_Men will routinely ''guide'' their suitable partner by either their elbow or the lower back. This method, not rooted in manners, is used to direct their partner to exactly the desired location. This ''claims'' their partner as their own and can be viewed as a "territorial claim" by other suitors._

 

Kai, who can't help but blush completely crimson from the touch, finally just ousted, "Tyson, I can find the seat on my own," he states monotonously, hoping to get rid of the source of his blush as quickly as he could.

He figures, just as soon as Tyson's gone, he can just regain his internal balance and finally get rid of that damn psychology book that has now officially tainted his mind. He even felt bad for being so cold toward Tyson, but that damn kid probably didn't know anything about psychology, 'hints' or possibly anything even remotely related to this kind of stuff.

"I got it from here," Kai repeats and can't help but feel completely conscious of every single tiny movement Tyson's hand on his back makes.

"Oh,  _I know that,_ " Tyson assures with a lusty grin, giving Kai a wink before stopping in front of the chair, "Now, what can I get you?"

Kai, so engrossed by Tyson's innuendo question, didn't notice the chair at all. He feels himself falling the moment when his foot gets tripped up by the armrest and going flying backwards. But, before he could even make a grab for anything, he felt Tyson's hand pushing him down on the couch and let him fall unto the pillowy softness of the ready-made couch-bed.

"See?" Tyson says and tests the squishiness of the bed he'd made for Kai with his arm, "Ready-made,  _just for us._ "

And that's when Kai finally made himself a promise that night, to burn all his Psychology books _._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Please drop me review if you liked it ;)


End file.
